Lessien Griffoendor
by MissBlack-Snape
Summary: Dit gaat over de erfgenaam van Zwadderich en Griffoendor


Lessien Griffoendor.

Dit verhaal gaat over de erfgenaam van Goderich Griffoendor, Lessien is zijn achter klein dochter. Als ze 16 is gaat ze voor het eerst naar Zweinstein. De voor af gaanden jaren zat ze op Beauxbatons. Daar ontmoet ze Orion Zwadderich. De erfgenaam van Zwaderich. Die zit op zwadderich en zij zelf zit op Griffoendorn. Lessien heeft nooit haar ouders gekent. Wonderlijk genoeng bouwd ze een vriendschapelijke band op met Professor Sneep. Een beteren band dan Orion heeft, Orion word woedend. En neemt wraak.

Hoofdstuk 1: Griffoendor.

Lessien loopt door de trein, opzoek naar een lege coupé. Ze keek door ieder raam. In 1 coupé zaten 2 jongens, 1 met rood haar ander met zwart haar. Naast die coupe zat nog een coupé waar maar 1 meisje in zat. Ze had bruin krullent haar, Lessien zag tranen over haar wangen rollen. Zachtjes klopte ze en deed zachtjes de deur open. "Heey, gaat het wel?"vroeg Lessien. Het meisje knikte vlug en streek haar tranen weg. "Mag ik hier misschien bij?"weer knikte het meisje. Lessien ging tegen over haar zitten, ze keek uit het raam, haar eigen spiegel beeld was zichtbar. Lessien had blauwe ogen, blond haar. Altijd had ze een vrolijke twinkeling erin. Opeens hoorde ze het meisje weer snikken. "Heey wat is er?"vroeg Lessien bezorgt. "Ruzie met me beste vrienden."zei het meisje. Lessien klopte haar medelevend op haar rug. "Het kotm wel goed, hoe heet je?"vroeg ze. "Hermelien Griffel" antwoorde Hermelien. "en jij?" "Lessien Griffoendor."antwoorde Lessien, ze wist al wat er ging komen dus ze zij maar meteen het antwoord op de onuitgesproken vraag die Hermelien wou stellen. "Ja, ik ben familie van Goderich Griffoendor, ik ben ze achter klein dochter." Hermelien keek haar bewonderent aan.

Er viel een stilte. "Waarom heb je ruzie?" vroeg Lessien. "R-ron heeft een nieuwe vriendin, en van dat meisje mag hij niet meer met me omgaan, dat kreng palmt iedereen in, zelfs Harry."Antwoorde Hermelien snikkent. Troostent klopte Lessien, Hermelien op haar rug. "Het is gemeen van ze."zei Lessien troostrend. "Als het echte vriendinden zijn komt het wel goed. Waaorm werd die ene Harry dan ook boos?"vroeg ze. "Omdat ik zei dat dat mens waarmee Ron gaat onbetrouw baar is en iedereen tegen iedereen opzet!"bracht ze snikkent uit. "Dan had je gelijk, kijk maar naar wat er gebeurt is."zei Lessien. "Daar zullen ze snel genoeg achterkomen."zei Lessien bemoedigent. Hermelien knikte dankbaar.

De meiden keken op toen de coupé open gedaan werd, een jongen met bruin haar en blauwe ogen kwam binnen, hij keek verwaant, hij had 2 meisjes, en 3 jongens bij zich. 1 daarvan was Draco Malfidus. "Ik ben Orion Zwadderich, ik beveel jullie deze coupé voor ons vrij te maken."zei de jongen die Orion heten ijzig. "Kijk uit Orion, er is hier een modderbloedje."zei Draco. "Noem haar geen modderbloedje." vloog Lessien uit. "Ik had het niet alleen over dat daar, maar ook over jou."zei Draco, het groepje lachte, behalve Orion. "Jammer dat ik zuiver bloed heb, mijn naam is Lessien Grifoendor."zei Lessien spottent. "Zo, zo Griffoendor, ze zeiden dat je verdwenen was op Beauxbatons."zei Orion. "Het zelfde heb ik over jou gehoort Zwadderich."zei Lessien, de haat was van haar gezicht af te lezen. "We zoeken een anderen coupe, deze is mij te erg besmet."zei Orion tegen de anderen. Het groepje liep weg.

Hermelien schrok toen er een spinnend dier vanaf het bage rek op haar schoot sprong, ze strelden daarna de kop van het dier. "Heey lieverd."zei Hermelien tegen haar kat. "Mag hem aaien?"vroeg Lessien, Hermelien knikte Lessien zakte op haar knieen en aaide de kat. Hermelien schrok toen Lessien een soort spinnend geluid maakte. "Alle afstamelingen van Griffoendor kunnen met kat achtigen praten."verklaarde Lessien. Hermelien knikte, het was best logich, als alle afstemelingen van Zwadderich met slangen kunnen praten. "Alle afstamelingen van Raveklauw kunnen met rafen praten, alle afstamelingen van Huffelpuf met dassen en alle afstemelingen van Zwadderich met slangen."legde Lessien uit. Weer knikte Hermelien.


End file.
